Dance Like Nobody's Watching
by GlitteryPedestrian
Summary: Life on the ground doesn't leave much room for frivolous things like karaoke, bubble baths, or even mindless dancing. Somewhere in the spaces between war, Clarke finds the time. Oneshot for now. *AU: Clarke doesn't leave after Mount Weather. *Rated T for light language and suggestive themes.


Life on the ground doesn't leave much room for frivolous things like karaoke, bubble baths, or even mindless dancing. Somewhere in the spaces between war, Clarke finds the time. Oneshot for now. *AU: Clarke doesn't leave after Mount Weather

Bellamy was in the middle of his daily rounds at the perimeter of camp. Things had been relatively quiet for the passed few months in Arkadia. Since the 100 had landed everything had been a threat to their lives. Peace was a refreshing change for Bellamy Blake. No matter how short lived it may be, he was grateful not to have something heavy weighing on his conscience. There was a cold bite to the winter air, and he could see his breath every time he exhaled. There hadn't been any serious snow yet -a few flurries here and there, nothing they couldn't handle.

Entering the gates, he was about to finish up his shift when none other than Abbey Griffin headed his way. He stiffened his posture out of respect for the chief medical officer.

"Ah! Just the man I need." She addressed him. Bellamy wonders what his former chancellor would need him for. "I was heading to get more supplies and I forgot to give these to Clarke." She fished for something in her pocket as she explained. "Could you stop by the cafeteria and give these to her?" She said handing him some earbuds, obviously put back together by Raven. He waded them up in his jacket pocket and gave her a quick smile.

"Not a problem ma'am." He nods. She nods back politely as she heads off towards the supply shed. Glad to get an excuse to see his favorite blonde, Bellamy tries to hide the small smile creeping up on his face.

He sees Monty, presumably heading to the supply shed as well, on one of Raven's errands.

"Hey man, off for today?" He says slowing his pace.

"Nah, I got a lunch break, quick job from Clarke's mom, and then I'm back at it." Bellamy shrugs.

"Funny, I was just talking to Clarke's mom. What's so important?"

Bellamy lets out a small chuckle. "It's not, just gotta give Clarke something."

"Uh-huh." Monty crosses his arms. "The Griffin girls' favorite guard, at it again with the odd jobs." He teases.

Bellamy scoffs. "I'm _not_ their favorite guard. I'm just friends with Clarke so… I dunno… they're comfortable?" He explains, not too sure of himself.

"So am I. And Harper, and Lincoln. But they almost _always_ go to you." He says with a smug grin. He knows Bellamy can't retort.

"Whatever, man." he rolls his eyes. "I'll see you later." he says heading off to the cafeteria for lunch…and Clarke.

He enters the busy room and scans the tables, searching for her bright smile, or her golden head of hair.

"Shit." He mutters when he can't find her. He was really looking forward to seeing her today. Even though it's been the longest period of peace on the ground thus far, the chores never stopped coming. With him on the guard and her being one of the most capable nurses in Arkadia, neither of them really had as much time to hang out. As much as it embarrassed him to say it, he missed her.

Bellamy just got a sandwich to go instead of lingering. Just as he was leaving the cafeteria he nearly bumps heads with Harper.

"Oh, hey Bellamy. You sure are in a rush." She says eyeing his wrapped up lunch.

"No-I mean, not really…" He stammers, his mind elsewhere. "Have you seen Clarke?" suddenly she seems to understand as she rolls her eyes at the mention of Clarke.

"Probably with Raven, they usually have lunch together these days."

Bellamy gives her a quick nod and heads off. Harper shakes her head as he leaves.

He unwraps his sandwich as he heads towards Raven. These days when he gets time to see Clarke, he has a one track mind; she's all he can focus on. The two had consoled each other after what they had to do at Mount Weather, and from that had grown closer than ever. Aside from Octavia, Bellamy never really considered anyone to be his best friend. Clarke was different-of course they argued from time to time, and yeah they teased each other to no end, but she understood him, and he understood her.

He knocked twice on Raven's door. After he caught her and Wick in a particularly heated makeout session, he's learned to announce himself.

He hears a harsh "What?" through the door.

"It's Bellamy."

"Come in."

He opens the door to her workshop to see her alone-dammit- and working on a particularly small piece of machinery. He lets out a small sigh as he checks his watch: 12:22. He had to be back at his post by 1:00.

"She's in the med bay." Raven states from her seat at the table. He's taken aback by her response to the question in his mind. "You aren't as hard to read as you think." She says, eyes trained on her work.

"That's bullshit-no one can read me, you just have mind reading powers." He jokes before shoving the last bit of his sandwich in his mouth. She flicks him off without looking up. He returns the gesture and closes the door.

"Clarke, you're a difficult girl to track down."

Finally, after tracking her down he hears signs of life resonating from the med bay. His stomach feels dumb and fluttery, like before he had to do presentations when was in school. He enters the mostly empty med bay, save a few feverish patients resting. He is met by the sound of motown music. Damn, it's been awhile since he's heard those ancient mp3s. The Supremes if he remembers correctly. It's coming from the supply room on the far side. He crosses the long space and peeks inside the cracked door to see Clarke, bopping up and down and shaking her hips to the beat as she cleans the medical instruments. Bellamy stifles a laugh as he watches her hips shake from side to side in unbridled glee. She hadn't heard him, or even noticed him for that matter. She had a small music player on one of the shelves. One of the things he had been the most grateful for during this time of peace was the music. Now more than ever.

"No I can't bear! To live my life alone! I grow impatient for a loo _oo_ ve, to call my own! But when I feel that I! Iiii can't go on! These precious words, keep me hangin on-I remember mama said~" Clarke sang to herself as she shimmied around the small room. Even though it was incredibly silly and adorable, he had never seen her let go like this. He had never seen her body move the way it did now. He always knew she had an amazing physique, but when she danced it was all the more emphasized. He could barely bring himself to look away. Bellamy knew this song all too well from his time on the Ark and decided it was a good time for him to interrupt his little dancer.

"No love-love, don't come easy. But I keep on waiting, anticipating, for that soft voice, to talk to _me_ at night. For some tender aaarms to hold me tiiight!-Oh my god!" Clarke sang only to be cut short by Bellamy's arms landing on either side of her. Pinning her from behind to the table in front of her. He peeked over her shoulder at the scalpels and scissors as the song continued.

"Damn, Princess. Didn't know you had moves like that." He cooed in her ear. Her face had gone a deep shade of pink as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She opened her mouth a few times, unable to find a good excuse for her actions. He had obviously seen her during her little one woman dance party. There was no talking her way out of this one.

"Wh-I was just. You know…"

The mixture of being caught literally dancing like nobody was watching and their current proximity made Clarke's mind go blank. He chuckled, his breath hitting her neck. "You weren't as bad as you're probably thinking you were. _I_ enjoyed your little performance." Bellamy wasn't about to let her live this down anytime soon. Clarke clears her throat and twists around to face him fully.

 _Big mistake_. Bellamy still has her pinned and is looking her directly in this face with a wicked smirk. Neither of them can ignore the proximity.

"Why are you here anyway? Aren't you on duty?" She attempts to change the subject and seem her usual professional self. "Slacking again?" she says with a small smile as she remembers who exactly she's talking too. His smirk stretches into a crooked grin as he examines her face, still riddled with signs of embarrassment, his eyes lingering on her lips.

"I got hungry."

Clarke wasn't stupid. She knew Bellamy was attractive, and she knew he thought she was attractive too. But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing how he affected her in moments like these. There was a different kind of hunger behind those eyes, the kind that made her stomach feel all giddy and girly.

"Nothing to eat in here."

She regretted the words that came out of her mouth.

A glint flashed in Bellamy's eyes.

"Well, I can think of at least _one_ thing." He teases as he quickly looks her up and down. She lets out a weak laugh, trying not to let that image sink in.

"Seriously, Bellamy." She breaks the mood. He sighed and stood up straight.

"Seriously, I thought you would like to have _these_." He says tossing her the earbuds as he leans on the table next to her. She smiles at him, making his stomach feel dumb again. "I also thought you missed me." He says with a cocky grin.

She puts the earbuds in her jacket pocket. "Yeah, we've both been busy, huh?"

"Who knew peace times were so exhausting?" He laughs, combing his fingers through his hair. She rested her head on him as she enjoyed the silence between them. He rumpled her hair and they laughed. Often times the two would simply sit and enjoy the other's company. Too often throughout their days they would have to be very technical and put on their serious face. They looked to each other for some solace, a moment or two of comfortable silence with no expectations.

That comfortable silence was interrupted by a click from his radio-time to head back. The two sighed and parted.

"I gotta go, Dancing Queen." He teased as he messed up her hair even further than he had before. She slapped his hand away.

"Find me at dinner, Peeping Tom." She calls to him as he exits the med bay. Clarke takes a minute before she goes back to work, careful not to dance too much this time for fear of being walked in on again.


End file.
